Personal electronic data processing devices such as a PDA, handheld computer, notebook computer, and mobile phone mainly aim to enable users to process electronic messages anytime anywhere. In recent years, with fast developments of the wireless communication environments, these portable electronic devices have gradually the concept of ‘mobile office’ realized.
The portable electronic data processing devices mainly focus on two aspects: first, slim and light; second, powerful function in a small size. The slim and light aim to make carrying easy. The powerful function aims to provide sufficient functions at users' disposable without limiting their work. At present, most portable electronic data processing devices already meet the requirements ‘slim and light’, and ‘powerful function’. However, with growing developments of multimedia technologies, many portable electronic data processing devices also try to provide multimedia applications, such as installing a sound generating element on the portable electronic data processing device, to generate a corresponding sound while processing multimedia files. Or installing a picture taking element (such as CCD or CMOS) on the portable electronic data processing device to enable users to take pictures anywhere anytime and store the pictures in the portable electronic data processing device.
Take the mobile phone for instance, the conventional simple buzz cannot meet user's requirements anymore. These days, many mobile phone producers have developed application software that can broadcast musical buzz or songs. The sound generating element generally is a Mylar speaker bonding closely to one side of the case. As the case does not have resonant space, the Mylar speaker cannot produce desirable audio quality even if it can broadcast musical buzz or songs.
Moreover, in the past most picture taking elements were fixedly located on the portable electronic data processing devices such as mobile phones, PDAs, or notebook computers. They were not convenient. Now Sony has introduced a PDA model PG-NX80V/G and a notebook computer model PCG-TR2T that have a rotary video lens to enable users to rotate the video lens as desired to take pictures. However, the rotary video lens takes a lot of space.